Almost Home
by samanddianefan10
Summary: When Henry is killed, Hawkeye and Trapper comfort Radar.


Henry Blake was a simple man. He enjoyed good food, fishing, and every now and then, a good tune on the radio. Not that he enjoyed much music in Korea; the records he had Radar play reminded him of home, and it wasn't always a good thing. He missed his wife and kids, no more than the average Joe he supposed, but still he was looking forward to the end of the war. Lorraine needed him desperately; she couldn't balance a checkbook to save her life. No, he had too many obligations to be stuck over here fighting someone else's war.

At least he'd made some very good friends. Hawkeye Pierce and Trapper John McIntire were two of the greatest guys he'd ever met. They could always be counted on for a good laugh. More importantly, they were the finest surgeons he'd ever known. They were intelligent and steady with their hands. True, they had an eye for the ladies, but so did Henry. That's what made their friendship so much fun. They could get into a lot of trouble together, but at the end of the day they had each other's backs.

Then there was Radar O'Reilly. He was a swell egg if Henry had ever known one. He was dependable, honest, sincere, and just a good-natured boy from Iowa. If Henry needed something done and done right, he often didn't even need to ask; Radar would have it on his desk before he could open his mouth. He knew the boy looked up to him, though who knows why. Maybe it was because he didn't have a father. Henry wasn't trying to be a father figure, but if that's what he was to Radar, he was proud to be one. And there was Klinger, who'd given Henry his share of gray hairs. Always bucking for a section 8, Klinger would do anything, literally anything to get out of the army. If it meant dressing in drag to do it, then by golly he would put on his Sunday best and walk around in heels and do it. He kept things lively, and he would be long remembered after Henry left this place.

And he couldn't forget Ferret Face. Frank Burns was someone who undermined his authority every chance he got. He and Margaret Houlihan were carrying on a not-so-secret affair, and they were determined to get their way in the camp. They'd given Henry more than one headache. He'd just as soon not deal with them, but they were the kind of people who had to be in his face every chance they could get.

Finally the news came down that he was leaving. His number had come up. He couldn't believe it. This was the day that he'd been waiting for. Radar had delivered the news, and it seemed like a miracle. He was going home. It seemed hardly fair to his friends, some of whom had been there longer than he had. But there was no way he was going to complain. Henry Blake was going home. He was going to see his wife and kids again. There was so much he had to say to them. He could take Lorraine in his arms and kiss her hello. It was going to be some homecoming.

After surgery, Henry went to the Swamp and Hawkeye poured him a drink.

"So, this is it, you lucky devil. Trade you places."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Henry said. "Army regulations."

"And you're such a by the book kind of guy," Hawkeye grinned. "So tell me what it's like knowing you'll be home in a week. I want to savor the moment for you."

"It still hasn't sunk in yet. I have spent what seems like all of my life here and now I'm free. This is going to be the longest week of my life, I tell you. All I can think of is my wife and kids. I'm going to be the kind of husband and father they deserve. I know I haven 't exactly done right by Lorraine but it's a war. But things are going to be different. I'm going to be the best husband. I'm going to get things done around the house. The first thing I'm going to do is pick out a big juicy steak and throw it on the grill. Take the kids to the zoo. Fix up the house. But the first thing I'm going to do is take a long nap in my bed. It's been so long I can't remember what a real bed feels like."

"Well, Henry, I couldn't be happier for you. Sounds like you have a plan, and I know it's going to work out for you. Give Lorraine a kiss for me. Give her two. You're going to be back home before you know it working on that house and playing with your kids. This war will be just a memory."

But alas it was not meant to be. A week later, Henry Blake was dead, the victim of a shot to the plane he was on. He never had a chance. Radar spent a lot of time in his room crying. Hawkeye and Trapper spent a lot of time in their tent drinking. Father Mulcahy spent much of his time praying. Margaret and Frank spent time planning for his takeover. It seemed like the camp was divided over the loss of their commander.

Radar knocked on the door to the tent of the swamp then entered. He was shocked to see the state that Hawkeye and Trapper were in.

"You guys are drunk!"

"We're not so drunk. We're not so sober, either." Trapper said somberly.

"I wanted to talk with you but maybe I should come back."

"No, have a seat." Hawkeye offered. " Want a drink?" He pointed to the still.

"No thank you." Radar declined as he sat down. He looked down at his feet.

"How are you doing?" Hawkeye asked.

"Not so good to tell you the truth. I can't sleep. I can't eat. This doesn't make sense to me. I'm mad at everyone. I'm even mad at my teddy bear. I can't believe he's gone. One minute he was on his way home and the next minute he's crashing into the sea. It wasn't supposed to be like that. He's supposed to be with his family. He was a good man. He deserved a whole lot better than that." Radar sighed as he looked up at the guys.

"Radar," Hawkeye began. "This war doesn't make sense. Good guys get killed every day. They don't get to go home to their families. I know how much you miss him. I miss him too. I wish I had an answer for you. I don't have one. I'm trying to make sense of it but I don't think I can."

"That's your answer? I come looking to you for answers and you don't have any? How am I supposed to make any peace with this? How am I supposed to live with the fact that Colonel Blake died for no reason? That his family is never going to see him again? That he had little kids that depended on him?"

Trapper spoke up. "Radar, calm down. This is something that no one can figure out. We all miss him. I know you do. This doesn't make any sense for any of us. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be home hugging his kiddos right now. But he's gone. And there's nothing any of us can do about it. We can get mad, which I am, or we can accept it. I think Henry would want us to keep it together and do or jobs so we can get out of here in one piece."

Radar began to cry. "I just miss him so much."

Hawkeye pulled his friend to him and embraced him. "I know you do. I know." He looked over helplessly at Trapper who frowned.

After a few minutes Radar pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry guys. I just was too young to remember my dad but it hurts to lose Colonel Blake. It doesn't seem real. It was bad enough thinking of him going home. We were supposed to get together after the war. But knowing that I can never see him again…."

And his voice trailed off, bringing the reality of the situation to the room. The three men sat in silence, remembering their lost friend. There was nothing anyone could say to make themselves feel better. Trapper and Hawkeye poured themselves another round of drinks. Radar sat in silence, unable to complete his thoughts. Thinking of his lost friend was too painful so he began to sing a song. Hawkeye and Trapper joined him, and the three sat, singing, dealing with their pain the only way they knew how. Henry was gone but he would never be forgotten. This was a sad day for the 4077 MASH. But with each other's help, they could share each other's burden. They just might survive this latest crisis. The remarkable thing was that none of them had to be alone- they had one another.

_Fin_


End file.
